Back in Hell
by Hes833
Summary: Jack has died and Alex is sent away with a buzzcut and a sentence of 2 years. That's right folks! Alex is staying in hell till he turns 18.
1. Chapter 1

His hand reached upwards to push his hair back out of habit. He was met by a short buzz cut. It was gonna take a while for him to get used to that. The MI6 sanctioned car stopped at the gates and he stepped out, swinging his bag around on to his shoulder. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He looked out of place in the middle of the military training base. His short frame and minimal muscle tone gave him away as not being a soldier. His face suggested youth but his eyes showed nothing, suggesting a more mature man. He walked straight to the sergeants office without asking directions which threw off all the soldiers watching him. He knocked twice firmly on the door. After a gruff "enter" was said, he walked in and stood at attention, remembering the respect that was demanded towards superiors. The sergeant told him "at ease" and he relaxed slightly.

"Cub" the sergeant said, "I believe the file says you will be staying until your eighteenth birthday. Correct?"

"Yes sir" Cub said without emotion staring at the space right above the Sarge's head.

"How old are you?" The sergeant asked. "Your file neglected to say."

"15 sir"

"You will be training and bunking with K-unit. They will leave for a tour in a month but you will resume training in their absence. I assume you know the way. "

The unspoken dismissal was clear and Cub did so accordingly.

Alex surveyed the muddy SAS training camp. His last visit wasn't pleasant but it had only been two weeks. This time he would be in this hellhole for the next 2 years, 4 months and 12 days. He stared at the door of his new home. He opened the door and walked in to see k-unit sitting on the floor playing cards. Snake was yelling at Eagle accusing him of cheating. Wolf was grinning like an idiot and Fox had a poker face. They all looked the same as last time. But the easy going bunch in front of him didn't seem like the tense bullies he bunked with his last visit. Fox was the first one to notice another presence in the room. He jumped up quickly thinking it was a superior. When he realized it was just Alex he narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "Cub?" Alex didn't say anything until every one from his unit stood up and met his eyes questioningly... Some a bit more hostile *cough cough wolf.

"Hey... " cub said awkwardly. "Umm long time no see..." Wolf spoke first, " You again? Why are you here?"

"Im here to train."

I thought back to the meeting in Jones' office. She had sucked that annoying peppermint before speaking, "I think it would be best for you to relocate."

"And where will I be going?" Alex asked. After Jack died he didn't have much holding him back and he had expected this call since his last babysitter got tired of him. He didn't have many friends anyway... Only Tom and tom was better off without him when he died. Death after all was Alex's next stop anyway. He wondered where his next mission would be.

"You will be going back to SAS training with K-unit." Alex was surprised and not at all relieved. He would rather death than live in hell. He was about to fight against it but then he thought better of it seeing as he didn't have anywhere else to go. "When do I leave?"

"Now"

"Nothing like the present" he thought to himself.

PRESENT TIME

"They?" Fox asked. "How long are you staying?"

Alex ignored the first question and decided to go for the easiest of the two. "I leave when i turn 18."

Wolf grew visibly angry. Man he needed to learn how to hide his emotions. "And when will that be!" He roared. "We have better things to do than babysit a brat who upsets his daddy!" Alex didn't respond, waiting for Wolf to cool put his stuff down on the empty bed and started changing. Nonchalantly, even thigh he knew it would infuriate Wolf more, he said, "Whats next on the timetable?"

"We are have combat first" Snake replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stripped his shirt off revealing a white wife-beater underneath. He put his military designated shirt and trousers on which fell awkwardly off his shoulders. The smallest set was too big for his adolescent body. He sighed slightly, realizing that this was what he would be wearing for the next couple of years. He finished dressing and he felt the four pairs of eyes on him as he laced up his boots. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. He straightened up and looked at them in time to catch all 4 of them look away, realizing that their staring had been noticed. "Yeah lets go." Wolf said, breaking his unit out of their stupor. They all walked out of the cabin towards the combat hall. Fox walked besides Alex and reached in his pocket for something. The rest of the unit walked ahead of them. Fox successfully got the timetable he was searching for in his pocket out. "I figured you would need a copy and I already memorized it" alex mumbled a thank you before they continued walking in silence. Alex read the timetable which informed him of a training activity tonight after dinner.

As Alex read over the rest of the timetable, Fox looked like he wanted to ask something and Alex grew impatient of waiting. "If you have something to say, say it." Alex snapped. Fox looked surprised as if didn't realize his uncertainty was so obvious. "I'm sorry about your guardian." He said. Alex's face didn't give a reaction so Fox continued, "and I wanted you to know that I'm willing to... Ya know, talk about it... If you want.." Alex continued walking in silence as he contemplated Fox's words. He knew for sure that he didn't want to talk about how he watched her die. Or about Razim's experiment with pain. Or about the first time he killed in cold blood. Yea the last mission fucked him up but which one hasn't. Alex knew he should be talking to someone about it but he refused to speak to shrinks and why would Alex decide to confide with his former tormentors. "Do the others know?" Alex asked deflecting Fox's question. "No" Fox replied quickly, "I only know because I was MI6 and I didn't tell anyone." Alex didn't want Fox's condolences and quickly grasped the opportunity for a subject change. "So why aren't you MI6 anymore?"

Fox rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable. "Well it wasn't a great fit..." Alex could tell something more had happened but decided not to press it. They walked in silence and Fox left his side to greet the unit that was training with them. Alex trailed behind D and K unit and occasionally they would look back at him making it obvious that they were talking about him. "Whatever" he thought to himself.

The sergeant in charge of that days' training led them over to the mat where hand to hand competitions were being held. Apparently they were on their second day of a round robin like rotation in the competition and since alex came in the second day, he would have to fight everyone starting from the bottom. Everyone seemed eager to see Alex be beat by D-units worst hand to hand fighter. His opponent was Beaver; the units sharpshooter. Thats the problem with sharpshooters; they can only shoot. Alex walked up onto the muddy red mat and sank into a fighting position. Beaver did too but Alex noticed that his was clumsy and already off balance. He kept that in mind as he dodged Beaver's first impatient move, and swept his legs out from under him. Alex waited patiently as Beaver got back up with more than just determination on his face. His anger made him reckless and his sloppy cross/uppercut was blocked and he was pushed back on the chest so hard he fell back on his but. The sergeant in charge warned him he could only fall once more if he wanted to win. Alex waited until Beaver got up once again but instead of waiting for Beaver to attack, he went on the offensive throwing a punch to his jaw which was supposed to be blocked and he spun around, lifting his leg high in the air, up for a roundhouse kick across Beaver's jaw. Beaver dropped like a stone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The two units stared in astonishment and Alex was reminded of his time in San Francisco.

FLASHBACK

He banged his locker shut in the open and sunny walkway. He headed to his third period maths class. He trudged down the hallway when he felt an arm grab onto his sleeve. He turned quickly and removed the hand forcefully, bending the offenders wrist back in an uncomfortable position. He inspected the perpetrators face and was shocked to realize it was one of the few friends he had make at Stander High School. He immediately released his friend Luke's hand and Sabina, who he didn't realize was there, rushed to his side and pulled him away. He muttered apologies as he stalked away from both of them, frustrated at himself for losing control and hurting his friend. He felt 30 pairs of eyes on him as he walked into his classroom late, and he mumbled yet another apology for interrupting the class. Alex didn't bother paying attention to the lesson because soon enough, an announcement asking for Alex's presence would be called. He would be asked to enter the principals office and he would find Mr. And Mrs. Pleasure seated poised next to the principal. The principal would lecture him and then he would be expelled. This wasn't his first offense. His "ptsd" (as the psychologist he met with once put it) would spring up on him and he would unintentionally hurt someone. Once it was Sabina who had surprised him. Another time a teacher. He always told them it was an accident but the principal promised the next time he did "make a mistake" he wouldn't come back. And sure enough ten minutes later, he was called. Alex went through the motions but he really didn't care if he was expelled. He did care that he was hurting those close to him and was punishing himself much harsher than the principal of his school did. After Jack died, he promised he would never let anyone hurt his friends and family. Including himself.

After his expulsion, he left Sabina and the Pleasure's and went back to England. For a while, he was placed with an older agent. The agent, Sean, was polite but resentment boiled under the surface of their fragile relationship. When it didn't work out, he was sent back to hell.

End Flashback

Alex backed away from the mat and away from Beaver. Unlike in San Francisco, he was supposed to hurt people here, but it still shocked him how inhumane he could be. The units shook themselves out of their stupor and checked on beavers health status.

"He's just unconscious... Should wake up in a few minutes" Alex informed the concerned looking D-unit. They looked up surprised. Wolf glared at Alex, "Come. Now!" Wolf gestured and walked out into the light drizzle that the camp always seemed to inhabit. Alex turned and faced the angry looking man.

Wolf pov

When the defiant little shit turned to face me, I was surprised by how well he kept his face blank. He looked the same as the last time he sam him, maybe a bit taller and his jaw a bit stronger, but his expression was what changed the most. Distracted by what I was going to say, we both observed each other in silence for a few moments. Finally pulling myself together, I spoke, "We'll finish the tournament tomorrow. Go back to the cabin." Alex turned and left.

Alex pov

Wolf didn't yell. He didn't act upset or punish Alex irrationally. Alex was surprised seeing as the last time at camp, Wolf took any excuse to yell at Alex. Going back to the cabin confused with Wolf's sudden change of heart, he laid down in his new bed. His chest groaned in protest when he stretched out but he ignored his body's moans and breathed deeply through the pain. He closed his eyes. When the rest of his unit came in to the cabin, they took one look at him and assumed he was asleep. They all proceeded to talk about him in loud, quite obvious, whispers.

Snake: "I wonder why he's back?"

Wolf: "I bet his rich parents got sick of him"

Fox: "Yea but until he turns 18? Thats a long time for any set of parents to get rid of their kid."

Eagle: "How is he even allowed in? Rich parents can't get someone into the SAS. And I heard a rumor that MI6 sent him."

Fox: " Guys... I have to tell you something. Camp wasn't the last time I saw Cub. I saw him on a mission and..."

Alex tuned out Fox's recount of the last mission he had spent time with Ben. He thought over what they said. They were starting to approach the truth off his situation and he wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. Maybe Wolf and K-unit had grown up. Maybe they weren't as bad as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It didn't take long for his muscles to adopt a constant ache. His back, his shoulders, his stomach and his legs all protested each strenuous activity he was subjected to. After Alex beat Beaver, he went on to fight the rest of D and K unit. Alex beat everyone but the leader of D-unit, Kangaroo. When he beat his whole unit, they weren't mean and condescending like he expected them too. They weren't acting nice to him, but they were cordial. They never spoke to him unless they were giving instructions or orders, and they generally avoided him. The rest of the soldiers did the same, acknowledging that there was a kid in camp but that they couldn't care less about him.

After two weeks of the assault course and swimming activities, they had a gun assessment. They were told to take their guns apart then reassemble them, and shoot at the target. Alex stood to the side of K-unit as they all listened to the instructor explain what he wanted them to do. So far Alex had been cruising through the middle. Not doing amazingly but also not coming in last place. Other than in hand to hand, Alex was deemed average. He really didn't was to change that so he watched as each member of his team completed the task at hand. They weren't very fast at reassembling their guns but they were all good shots. Alex slowed his movements down when he reassembled his taken apart gun. When he finished, he lifted the gun up and aimed incorrectly at the cutout. He shot the full clip, emptying the gun around the circles in the cutouts chest and head. The unit seemed unimpressed with his results when they all compared scores, which was fine with Alex. But then the instructor called him out. "Ya know whats funny Alex? You had the perfect form and stance but the only thing off was your aim." All of a sudden, Alex felt a bunch of eyes on him. Alex smirked and said, "I guess thats what I should work on... Thanks for telling me." Alex hoped his answer was sufficient for everyones eyes to leave his. It was for everyone but the instructor.

Instructor pov

He knew what an experienced shooter looked like, he wasn't stupid, but what he couldn't figure out was why Cub didn't show his real abilities. Brushing it off, he assumed it was because his unit was bullying him.

Alex pov

Alex watched the instructor go through his thought process. For an experienced soldier, the SAS man wasn't very good at hiding his thoughts. As they all walked back to the dining hall for yet another meal of slop, the unit joked around with each other, teasing Eagle about his girl back home and Wolf because of his lack of a girl. Alex as usual wasn't included and only Fox looked a bit guilty about it. Alex really didn't mind. He didn't want to be friends with these men. When they got in the food line, the sergeant walked in. Everyone immediately came to attention and looked at the space above his head. Alex did the same but he also saw the paper in his hands. "K-unit. You all will be leaving one week earlier for your tour. Cub. You have a letter." He put the paper down at the table nearest him and left. Alex walked over and picked up the letter knowing only one person would be able to get a letter through to an SAS training camp. Without bothering to read it, Alex stuffed it in his pocket, walked back into line, got a tray of food and sat down. He started eating the unappetizing food, ignoring the unit. Bear, from C-unit walked over to K-units table and approached Alex. Alex didn't look up or react.

"What is that?" The man sneered at Alex, "A letter from mommy and daddy?" Alex didn't bother responding, knowing either way that the man was itching for a fight. Sure enough, Bear continued to pepper him with insults and degrading comments. Alex didn't respond to anything and eventually Bear went back to his table and sat down trying to protect his ego from his snickering unit.

The next week passed much faster than the previous two weeks. Maybe it was because Alex's muscles didn't hurt as much and he was getting used to the 5 am wake ups and brutal workouts. Or was it simply because his unit would leave at the end of it. Either way, when Friday came, all their belongings were packed up and Alex was left to an empty cabin. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Alex would miss them. He sighed and went to visit the sergeant as ordered. Knocking on the door Alex felt a flash of deja vu. Shaking it off as he entered, the sergeant got to the point quickly, "Have you read the letter?" He asked.

Alex wasn't surprised with the question.

"No" Alex replied.

The sergeant looked surprised. "Where is it?" He asked.

Alex suppressed a smirk, "I burnt it." He replied. I wasn't interested by its content. Alex in truth had read it, but he wanted to see how the sergeant would react.

Sergeant pov

The older man watched the boy. Cub had grown since the time he had arrived. He pitied the boy; having sons of his own had softened his heart and for any child to be left here, unwanted by everyone, was a sad fate.

"Good riddance" the sergeant said, "MI6 shouldn't be using kids anyway. K-unit will be gone for 3 months so you will be training with C-unit for the time being. Dismissed."

Alex left the room a bit frustrated. Why did he have to be with C-unit! Out of all the units, C is the only one that actively bothered him. Sucking it up, he trudged back to his empty cabin and got ready for a slightly worse month.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Luck of the devil my ass" Alex thought to himself as he was started his designated 100 push-ups, pull-ups and sit-ups. Since he started training with C unit he was working three times harder than his previous routine. In addition to the obstacle course, swim and hand to hand training, a 5 mile run before breakfast, after lunch and before dinner was required for all 5 members of the unit, which was strictly enforced by Bear. No exceptions. Alex had to respect his training routine but when He didn't deserve the punishment, he resented being sent with C unit. Bear exploited any chance he could to sentence Alex to more work. Maybe Bear thought if he pushed Alex hard enough he would "drop out". As if. On that particular day, Alex's last run before dinner was interrupted by the higher ups. He was being called into a meeting with their head Sergeant. The message came when he was more than halfway through the 5 mile run; no scratch that, sprint seeing as he had twenty five minutes to complete them. When he started Bear's training schedule, he was given thirty-five minutes to finish the run. When he had finished before the allowed time, the thirty-five dropped to thirty. And now it's at twenty-five. The problem was that he didn't have a watch so he had to gauge the timing.

When he headed to the Sergeants quarters still sweaty, he already knew what the meeting would be about. Actually, he expected it to cone much sooner than the 3 months he was there. Of course the topic would be about a tutor. Alex knew that MI6 would want to continue his "education" which would no doubt include spy training as well. He was also almost 105% sure that Ms. Jones would put in someone who is also qualified to do a full psyche check. The way he saw it was that he didn't need a therapist or anybody to tell him he was screwed up in the head. He already knew it was true.

Nonetheless he was given instructions to report to one of the rooms they kept open for seminars everyday at 1 o'clock in the afternoon and stay until 7pm. He would take a test at the end of every week on what he learned and one big test at the end of every month. He was supposed to be excused from any SAS related training in the time he was learning, but judging by Bear's rigid rules on training, he doubted he would catch a break. When he left the brief meeting, he wasn't surprised to see Bear in his usually empty cabin.

Since K-unit left, he had been living in seclusion and the only real interaction he got was the occasional order or mocking phrase directed towards him.

The jokes at his expense didn't really bother Alex, and if anything, he was annoyed that these grown men were acting so childish. If this was Britain's best defense then no wonder they turned to a teenager to save the world multiple times. But of course he didn't say that.

Bear broke the silent stare-down going on between the two soldiers and said, "Since you decided to skip out on the last mile of your run, you will do an equivalent plus some. 100 push-ups, pull-ups, and sit-ups. Have fun."

He smirked at Alex childishly and left the cabin.

Alex sighed and sank to the ground to do his push-ups. Bear probably would come in randomly to make sure he was doing them and Alex did not want to be caught defying direct orders. About halfway through his push ups, he heard a small thump against the outside of his cabin. He stopped immediately and listened closer. There it was again! But this time it sounded more like something dragging. Alex didn't hesitate -he jumped up to his feet and ran out the door. He scanned the darkening camp. Nothing jumped out to him as weird in his direct vision. He headed around the side of the cabin and heard the noise again. Alex carefully poked his head out to see what was going on in the back of the cabin. He turned just in time to see a needle plunge into Bear's arm. Bear's eyes fluttered and closed completely as he slumped clumsily to the ground. Bear's attacker wore a mask and was facing away from Alex. Alex decided quickly that this was his best chance to attack the guy, since he wasn't spotted. The attacker seemed well built and the way he got Bear indicated this guy was obviously a pro. He took a walkie-talkie out from the clip on his waist and was about to speak into it, when Alex attacked. He had managed to creep up behind the masked man and get the drop on him. He swept the feet under the unidentified man and he tumbled hard to the ground. He obviously wasn't expecting a fight. Alex was about to crouch and check on Bear, when he felt someone creeping up behind him. It was another guy. But this time Alex wasn't ready to take him on. He felt a cloth that stank of chloroform cover his mouth and nose and an arm putting in in a headlock. Alex held his breath but he already started to feel the drowsiness tug at his consciousness. He let his body go limp to trick his assailant. After ten more seconds the cloth was removed and Alex feigned unconsciousness. Alex remembered his earlier sentiment about not being lucky. He thought back to his earlier resentful thoughts and thought, "Maybe I am lucky."


End file.
